In a computer-enabled environment, an avatar may be a virtual representation of a real world user and the avatar may have a reputation associated with it. The reputation may be represented by a symbol, a number or even a term such as noob, advanced user, etc.
The real world user takes action in the computer-enabled environment by controlling the avatar with a keyboard, a cursor, or the like. The user may control the avatar to interact with another avatar controlled by another user and the way that the avatar interacts with the other avatar may depend at least in part on the nature and the purpose of the computer-enabled environment.
The reputation of the avatar may vary in response to the actions which the user has taken. Accordingly, the reputation of the avatar is considered as the user's reputation. However, if the avatar is transferred to another user, the reputation of that avatar would follow the avatar. In other words, the original user of the avatar will lose the reputation of that avatar and the new user will obtain the reputation of that avatar.
Thus, what is needed is separate reputations for a real world user and his avatar(s) which eliminates the problems associated with creation or transfer of avatars. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.